The present disclosure relates to a sensor insertion device for inserting a sensor detecting biological information of a living body, such as a patient, into the living body, and a replacement part that is attachable to the sensor insertion device.
It is known to insert or embed a sensor in a body of a person to be measured, such as a patient, and detect analytes (for example, glucose, pH, cholesterol, protein, etc.) in blood or body fluid of the patient by using the sensor. In this case, a sensor insertion device is used for quickly and easily disposing the sensor through the skin of the patient (refer to JP 2013-523217 A).
JP 2013-523217 A describes a sharp member (needle member) that is inserted into a living body together with the sensor and a plunger that moves the sensor and the sharp member to perform puncture. According to the configuration described in JP 2013-523217 A, an assembly portion can be left in the living body along with the sensor inserted into the living body. The assembly portion includes a wearable electronic device that stores acquired biological information such as blood sugar level.